


Red Stars

by Oli Grey (NeroliGrimm)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Christmas fic, Comfort, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pining Keith (Voltron), Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, gift exchanges, snow ball fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroliGrimm/pseuds/Oli%20Grey
Summary: Coran has found that the time will be approaching the earth's holiday of Christmas. Keith watches as the other paladins prepare for the holiday. He had never had a fondness for the season since he didn't have a family to celebrate with. Then he finds out a secret about Shiro and Lance that pulls long repressed feelings from him and it's killing him. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. Lance was on Keith's other side and he fought to keep his composure as Lance threw his arm around his shoulder. The warmth that surrounded him made his skin tingle and all he wanted to do was lean into the heat and find comfort with them. He wondered how he had begun to feel this way towards both of them. He had always been in love with Shiro but Lance had silently made his way into his life that made him breathless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Shklance Christmas story.

White, everything was white like snow blanketing the land for the first time. Keith was pulled away from the moment to years before he had lost his parents when snow had been a comfort to him; however years of foster homes had killed that feeling. Blue-yellow-green flashed through his mind but the white prevailed. Keith finally closed his eyes as shouts rang through the still air.

 

* * *

 

Keith had been in space with the others for over a year. Coran had lined up the time they were at with the time back on earth. It was approaching Christmas. Lance had been delighted and he had spent a week decorating the castle with stuff that Coran had been able to make for him. 

Artificial lighting blinked red and green and it made Keith's stomach coil. Christmas had never been a good experience for him. He had never settled down long enough to establish relationships with his foster families. He had been too temperamental and reckless to keep around.

Keith busied himself in the training deck, the only area not decorated by gaudy lighting and ornaments. He pushed his body to the limit not knowing how much time had passed until the notification came that it was time for dinner. He ended the program as he let the ache of the training catch up to him.

He took a quick shower before he joined the others in the dining room. They seemed to have settled in together comfortably, the space filled with voices. Keith felt like he was invading their space but Shiro smiled up at him when they noticed his arrival. He smiled back as he slid in his chair. 

The familiar appearance of the food goop almost made him cringe. He was slowly obtaining an appetite for it but it was taking a while. The substance was an acquired taste for no one other than Coran. 

Keith lazily ate as the others talked around him. Lance was talking excitedly about the food his family made for the holidays. The talk was making Hunk drool and he was groaning at Lance to shut up. Keith smiled a little as they bantered with each other.

He was surrounded by the familiar warmth of his companions. He guessed this could be considered a bonding exercise. Meals together, sometimes quiet moments during night when they were too tired to do anything else but sit around and chat. Keith loved those moments the most. Sometimes he was reminded of the times he was back at the garrison with Shiro when he sat with him and talked. He had been so devastated when he thought he had lost Shiro during the Kerberos mission.

 

 

That night Keith couldn't sleep. His body hummed with energy even though he had been training most of the day. He usually didn't have problems falling asleep but there was an energy surrounding him that kept him awake. Keith sighed and sat up. Perhaps a slow stroll through the castle would calm him down. The castle was still new to them even after all this time. 

There were areas that were never used and he was curious about them. Being so few in numbers they didn't need all the space the castle gave. Allura seemed a little morose when others asked what areas had been the most popular when it was still on Altea. Her memories were probably still bittersweet and would need time to adjust to the present time.

He headed westward pass the sleep chambers and the dining hall. His footsteps were silent on the castle floor as he drifted through the familiar areas. He took a right down an unfamiliar corridor which lead to stairs leading up. He continued up. The stairs lead to an open circular area with a large hallway on the other side. 

There were settees settled on either side of the room and he wondered if this was a place for the Alteans to relax and enjoy themselves. He walked across the room to the corridor not wanting to linger here. The air was heavy and his ears rung with hollow echoes of voices. Once he entered the corridor the voices disappeared and the silence became heavy. Lance's theory that the castle was haunted seemed to be a little more dead-on. He shook his head and continued on. 

There were doors on both sides but they were locked. The corridor shifted right and he followed the curve as it circled into a wider space. The doors here were higher and more decorated. Thin bright trails of blue swirled into patterns on the walls. 

He reached a set of double doors and he pushed them open. To his astonishment they were light contrary to their size and opened with ease. The room beyond was grand with a stage resting in shadows. This must have been where they had plays or whatever Alteans did to entertain themselves.

He wanted to adventure further into the large room but the whispery voices were back and he felt a shiver run down his neck as he peered over his shoulder. There was nothing behind him nor anything in the room when he looked back. He exited and let the doors close on their own. They shut with out a noise and Keith ventured forth. 

The corridor curved around again and it seemed to be identical to the doors as when he had entered previously but on the other side. The corridor ended in another open space with identical furniture. His ears picked up the same noises as if they were dogging him and he went down the opposite stairway. That floor must be one of the towers but it seemed bigger to him then when he was flying outside in his lion. 

His little adventure seemed to cure his restlessness. He headed to his room and as he passed by the dining room something caught his eye and he halted. Peering into the room he saw two silhouettes. They were pressed together in a hug and as his eyes adjusted he sucked in his breath. 

He saw Shiro's galra arm as it held Lance's hair tousled head. They seemed to be kissing and his heart came to a halt. He had known Shiro for years but he would never have believed what he was seeing. He ripped his eyes away and ran down to his room, the green and red lights blurring as he felt wetness against his cheek.

 

 

He was late to breakfast. His fatigue made his body sluggish and he was not looking forward to greeting the others. Throughout the meal he threw brief glances at Shiro and Lance but they were acting normal. He wondered what their relationship really was. How close they were with each other.

Keith had always admired Shiro and it had been devastating when he thought he had lost him. He had always wanted to confess to Shiro about his feelings before he left but he had left for the mission before he could. He had waited for him to come back but he never did until a year ago. And then everything turned into a whirlwind of new adventures involving huge mechanical lions and aliens.

Keith stared gloomily at the goop that made up the meal not feeling hungry at all. Lance noticed and being his normal cheery self poked at Keith.

“Hey the foods not that bad,” Lance grinned at him as he stuffed a spoonful of it in his mouth.  
Keith made a disgusted face and glared at him but didn't reply.

“Don't tell me you woke up on the wrong side of the bed?” Lance leaned in close and Keith pulled back and out of his chair.

“I'm fine, just not hungry,” he bit out and rushed out of the room. He could hear Lance complaining and Shiro said his name sternly but he was out of earshot before he could hear more.

Why Lance? Why would Shiro choose Lance? He was annoying with his chatter and flirting. And wasn't Lance into girls? He was too tall and thin. He wasn't good in combat. What did Lance have that he didn't?

Sure Lance had a great smile, a smile that could melt hearts. His eyes were a beautiful blue that could hold others captive. He could be compassionate and trustful, too trustful for his own good. Keith stuttered to a halt.

Lance had been a thorn in his side ever since the beginning; with his imposed rivalry with him that Keith could never understand. Keith knew inside that Lance could never physically hurt him, it was not who he was. He was like the six year old boy that teased a girl because he secretly liked her and never knew a better way of gaining her attention. Lance was too beautiful and Keith knew he was in too deep. He cursed. He would not let himself think of Lance as anything more than a fellow paladin.

 

 

Keith avoided the two whenever possible. He didn't think they would notice but one day Shiro brought it to his attention.

“Hey Keith,” the others were leaving the hanger, “can we talk?”

Keith halted as he saw Lance glance back for a moment before he left with the others. Keith kept his face blank as he turned towards Shiro.

“What's up,” Keith hoped his voice sounded neutral.

“Is everything all right with you?” Shiro's voice had the same comforting tone that he had loved back in the garrison. The tone had always soothed the stress from him. It washed over him as his facial expression faltered.

“Ye-eah everything is fine.” Keith gave a weak laugh. “Why do you ask?”

“It's just that it seems like we barely see you anymore, we're concerned.” Shiro absently rubbed the back of his head with his galra hand.

Keith fixed his stare on it and shrugged. “I'm just busy with training I guess.”

Shiro frowned, “Just... don't over work yourself.” Shiro looked like he wanted to say more but he just patted Keith's shoulder with his hand, the warmth of the metal surprising as it touched him.

 

 

Keith wasn't bitter, he really wasn't. Not even when he glimpsed a private moment between Shiro and Lance as they held hands beneath the stars on a planet they saved from Zarkon. He was still high on the aftereffects of adrenaline as he moved on to find the others.

His feelings were not in turmoil over beautiful blue eyes and a devil's smile. Nor over the fond looks between the black and blue paladins. His heart didn't quicken every time Shiro brushed up against him accidentally, or place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Keith was perfectly content with everything. He was the red paladin who defended the universe. He wasn't some hopeless love-struck romantic. Keith was always in control over his feelings. Keith's pulse quickened as he looked over his shoulder and saw Lance lean against Shiro's strong build. Keith was lost.

 

 

“KEITH,” Shiro shouted as he had recklessly dived down to take a hit meant for Hunk. “Hunk has armour that you don't have.” Keith could hear the message of 'be more careful' in his tone.

Keith scowled as he shook off the shocks of the blast and moved to take out the laser that was blasting at them.

“Keith just wants all the action to himself,” he could mentally see the smirk on the blue paladin's face, “always gotta be a hotshot.”

Keith growled as he took out another laser.

“Leave him be it was probably just instinct,” Hunk replied, “I'm just glad he has my back.”

“Whatever,” Keith gritted his teeth as Lance replied. The blue lion took out the main ship and he could hear Lance's excited giggle.

“See that Keith?” Lance prodded, “I just won the battle.”

“So you did,” Keith muttered as he swung his lion to join the others as the retreating enemy worm-holed away.

Lance was about to say more when Shiro cut him off.

“That's enough. Let's head back to the castle.”

They had a minor celebratory meal that night. By celebratory, the meal consisted of something other than food goop. Hunk had found some food from a market they had come across a few days prior. Keith appreciated Hunk's cooking skill and savored the food as did the others.

Lance didn't mention his blunder with the laser hit but every few minutes he would recall how he had taken out the main ship. Keith watched as Shiro looked at him with a soft look as Lance preened. Was he doing that intentionally so that Shiro would look at him with a look that Keith didn't want to put a name to?

The food no longer held a taste and it left a dull bitter sensation in his mouth. He pushed up from his chair barely making an audible excuse before leaving. He left the others as his feet led him to the training deck. The area was his sanctuary where the familiar routine made his mind focus on one thing and everything else faded from his thoughts.

 

 

Keith couldn't sleep again, the workout in the training deck hadn't been enough to tire him out. He decided to visit more of the abandoned areas of the castle. He followed the Christmas decorations which seemed to grow until they tapered off. Christmas was now a week away and everyone seemed to be in the festive mood, even Allura and Coran. 

One night the two had listened to the paladins talk of their Christmases back home. Keith didn't have any stories so he also sat and listened. Pidge's stories left him with a warm feeling as she told them about how Matt and her would wake up at five in the morning and make hot chocolate and breakfast for their parents before they woke up.

Hunk had made meals for his family with his mom. He would read stories to his younger siblings every night on Christmas eve before tucking them in. Then on Christmas morning he would dress up as Santa and give everyone presents.

Shiro's family didn't celebrate Christmas but they did gather together for gift giving for New years. After that they would go to the local temples. They would buy fortunes and welcome the new year. The night would end with big meals and fireworks.

It seemed like Lance's family was big on the festive spirit and he spoke of large family gatherings with all the traditions they partook in. Keith could feel a pang of envy as he spoke but ignored it as he noticed how close Lance was sitting next to Shiro. He had excused himself shortly after everyone finished talking.

Keith was in a different wing of the castle this time. He went up a spiral staircase and entered a huge room which was covered in floor to ceiling shelves. Books took up all the space in there with no spot empty. Keith's eyes widened as he took in the amount of books that would make the garrison library cower in shame; really any library. 

Keith moved farther in the maze of shelves and peered at titles. Not all the books were in Altean and he even spotted some that came really close to earth's languages. He ran his fingers over the spines and they came away dusty. Layers of dust covered the books but they were still pristine as if they were just printed. 

Keith wondered why Allura never came to this room even if it was full of dust and forgotten lore. He wished he could read the languages as well as he could understand the speech but the connection to the lions didn't extend that far. He spent most of the night there as he wound around the shelves and looked through some books with beautiful pictures of worlds unknown to him.

 

One evening they were all sitting in the common room. The air was filled with comfortable silence. For once no one was wanting to talk as they busied themselves with minor tasks.

Keith was polishing his blade, the shining metal reflecting his face. Pidge was building some sort of robot with spare parts they had found on a junk planet. Hunk and Allura were going through a database of the area of space they were in at the moment. Coran was reading a book as he sat in the corner. Shiro was sitting with Lance sleeping on his shoulder.

Keith tried not to stare at the pair but his eyes flicked over in their direction every few seconds. A feeling of emptiness washed over him. Keith was talented at hiding his emotions; years of abandonment had hardened them. Shiro was the only one who had managed to become close enough to him during those days at the garrison that he found himself opening up to the older man.

As the days closed in on Christmas the two had shown more affection with each other in front of the others. The acts were hard to ignore and Keith was sure the others had figured out the relationship between the black and blue paladins. The bond between the two was strong and Keith knew there was no way he would be able to break it. 

He wouldn't want to anyway. The way Lance showed affection was good for Shiro who had nearly lost everything when he was taken prisoner. Lance was a way for him to heal. If that was what it took for Shiro to become whole again then Keith would never do anything to keep that from happening.

 

 

Christmas was in a few days. Hunk and Lance were counting down the minutes. Keith passed by the kitchen as Hunk made Christmas pastries. The familiar scents from so long ago tangled in the air. Keith moved pass not wanting to be nostalgic over something that would never be experienced again.

In his room he was going through a picture book of a snowy planet that was similar to earth when a knock sounded at his door. Keith quickly hid the book not wanting to find out what would happen to him if it was known that he had stolen from the library.

“Come in.”

“Hey,” Lance poked his head in and seeing that Keith was just laying in bed he entered with a plate of sweets. “Hunk wanted you to have some since you weren't around when everyone was eating.”

Keith paused not knowing what to say. He didn't want to tell Lance that he didn't want any and have Lance complain how ungrateful he was for rejecting Hunk's generosity.

“T-thanks.” He muttered feeling his face warm up. Lance was in his robe and freshly showered. He could smell the body wash that Coran had whipped up for him. Keith licked his lips and paused as he realized what he was doing. “You can leave it on the desk for now, not really hungry.”

Lance frowned but did as he was told. “You haven't been eating much lately.”

Lance didn't leave like he thought he would. Instead he moved closer to the bed and sat down by him. Keith groaned silently wishing he would go away before he embarrassed himself. Lance really smelled nice and the scent was stronger now that he was so close.

“Everything's fine,” Lance's eyebrow rose, “reall-y.” Keith's voice dragged out the last syllable.

“You sure?” Lance leaned in closer and Keith really wanted to run his fingers through Lance's hair to see if it was as soft as it looked.

“I'm fine.” Keith clipped out looking away.

The bed shifted as Lance stood up. “Shiro's really worried you know.”

Shiro. Of course Lance knew that Shiro was worried. They probably spent nights together talking and even doing more than talking. Keith pushed that thought from his mind.

Keith continued staring at the wall as Lance walked out. He let out a shaky breath and turned to stare at the sweets. He rose from the bed and covered the plate with his jacket.

 

 

Christmas eve was upon them. They had stopped at a trading market the other day and everyone went off on their own. Keith assumed they were buying everyone presents so he did the same. They had collected enough currency from odd jobs for planets they saved so spending money on gifts wasn't too strenuous.

He found a mini robot critter thing for Pidge and smiled as it slithered over his palm, small metallic legs tickling his skin. For Coran he found an odd elixir that the peddler claimed would make hair shine like the stars. He didn't believe it but bought it for the novelty. 

Next he found a gem that changed colours that he had never before come across for Allura. The gem reminded him of her eyes with the way it sparkled in the light. It probably wasn't the most lavish gift for a princess but he hoped she would like it.

For Hunk he found some herbs and finely made pottery bowls with alien designs. Hopefully Hunk will be able to make something decent with the herbs. Keith was still not fond of the food goop.

Lance's gift was harder to find but he knew it the moment he came upon it. The cloth was soft to the touch, finer than any silk he ever felt before. The robe was a dark royal purple with silver lining that flowed like water through the material. He ran his hand down the pattern and the silver edges shifted and caressed his skin. The garment would look amazing on Lance. He felt a small pang at the thought.

Keith took longest looking for a gift for Shiro. He wanted to find something that would show how grateful that he had him back in his life. How glad he was that he had survived his imprisonment and hoped that he would know that he would never have to go through that again. Keith would protect Shiro this time. 

He came across a stall that sold scrolls and amulets. The seller explained what each one meant. He decided to buy a protection amulet and one for happiness. The amulets reminded him of when Shiro talked about his parents and when they would take him to shrines when he was a boy with his brother. Perhaps these would remind him of those days. With his purchases he made his way back to his lion and silently returned to the castle.

 

 

They had a big meal for Christmas eve around the pine tree that Pidge had replicated. The glittering lights wove magic in the air and everyone was laughing. Keith smiled softly as he listened to the voices overlapping around him. Lance and Shiro were leaning against each other laughing as they conversed privately.

Keith looked down at his hands and tried to be happy for them. He wanted them to be happy and not have to worry about when the next battle would be. He knew the paladins were expendable. The lions would find new ones. But he didn't want any of them to be expendable. He looked around him at the people he had been in space with over the year and knew that he would protect them with his dying breath.

That night they stayed up until midnight around the tree as Coran and Allura spoke of their own traditions. They were misty eyed but happy as they reminisced. Perhaps someday they would celebrate many of Altean's holiday. Keith knew he would be interested in experiencing them.

Keith laid in bed staring up at his ceiling. His thoughts roamed over the past as he willed himself to feel sleepy. All he remembered of Christmas was unfamiliar places with unfamiliar faces that looked at him with expressions that read of the uncertainly of what to do with him. Should they buy him a gift or would that be too intimate for a boy that would probably last there for a month or two. Usually a gift consisted of clothes that were too baggy for him.

Keith rolled onto his side as the castle's faint noises carried through his room. There was one Christmas before he had lost his parents he remembered. The memory was faded, grayed around the edges but he could almost picture the joy of being wrapped in warm arms and the excitement of discovering new toys upon opening wrapped gifts.

Keith slipped into a dreamless sleep. The morning came as if he had never closed his eyes. His body was heavy with exhaustion as he laid for a few more hours before the others roused themselves.

 

 

That morning Coran lead them to a room that was unfamiliar to them. As they entered they were met with white puffy snow floating down from the ceiling. Keith raised his palm and cradled one in his hand as it landed gently against it. The flake didn't feel like snow, more like cotton but it still melted away as it hit his skin.

Lance laughed and pranced around the room. He never had much experience with snow on earth but it still delighted him as he twirled around the room. Shiro watched him with fondness and he joined in when Lance grabbed his hands and pulled him with. Pidge joined them as her giggles filled the room.  
Keith looked at Coran as he smiled affectionately. 

“How did you manage this?” He was curious as much as amazed.

“Oh this room was made to recreate weather conditions back on Altea but I looked into the consistency of your earth's snow that you all were prattling on about and managed to find something like it though it may have a slight difference. We didn't have snow on Altea but we've come across it on other planets.”

Keith smiled gently. “Thank you Coran.”

Coran sniffled around his smile and wiped away a fake tear. “No need to thank me my boy, now go enjoy yourself.”

Keith grinned and made his way into the room but didn't advance far before Hunk grabbed him into a bear hug and spun him around. He squeaked as the room shifted and Hunk finally placed him down with a laugh as he ruffled his hair.

Pidge came up to them. “Isn't this the best,” She raised her face and let some of the snowy material land on her face, “I wish my family were here.” Her smile faded a little but Hunk grabbed her into a hug so she wouldn't dwell on things too much.

Lance and Shiro came up behind him as Lance was finally done dancing around the room. Keith felt his body stiffen at their closeness but reminded himself that he was not effected by them. They were happy together and that was all Keith wanted.

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. Lance was on Keith's other side and he fought to keep his composure as Lance threw his arm around his shoulder. The warmth that surrounded him made his skin tingle and all he wanted to do was lean into the heat and find comfort with them. He wondered how he had begun to feel this way towards both of them. He had always been in love with Shiro but Lance had silently made his way into his life that made him breathless.

The rest of the day was spent in the weather room. They had introduced Coran and Allura to snowball fights and they had made two teams to battle against each other. Keith was on the side with Shiro, Allura and Pidge. The other team was Coran, Hunk and Lance.

The numbers were uneven but Hunk had made up for it with his snow balls that were the size of basketballs. Coran and Allura were unexpectedly good with their aim and soon everyone felt bruised and drenched as the artificial snow slid through their clothes.

Keith was about to throw a ball at Hunk when he was unexpectedly tackled from behind. He went down as the air was knocked out of his body. A heavy weight settled on him and he tried squirming out from the dead weight.

He froze when hair tickled his cheek and a breathless chuckle pressed against his ear. His shivering was not from the cold of the snow but from the press of the body over his.

“I win.” Lance's voice sent his heart pounding.

“No way,” Keith suppressed the quake in his voice as he tried rolling Lance off.

Lance laughed as he struggled. “Just give up. I'm way stronger than you.”

“No. You are not.” Keith rolled him over and he was over Lance now and froze as he stared into blue eyes that sparkled with laughter. Keith was lost as he stared into them. Those eyes were his downfall as he was met with a snowball to his face as Lance's laughter washed over him.

 

Hunk made another great meal, this one made of closely replicated chicken and mashed potatoes. All of them lingered over their food savoring the taste. It may not taste the same as back on earth but it was damn well near the same that they were wanting to make it last. Even Coran was enjoying the meal though he mentioned that what he made could be just as good if the paladins just gave it a chance. They all groaned and made sure there wasn't any leftovers in sight.

After the meal they all went and sat in the common room. They had brought all the gifts in previously and the room seemed full of brightly coloured wrapping. Twinkling lights cast shadows around the room and welcoming warmth greeted them as they entered.

They settled down in a circle and they each took turns giving the others gifts. Keith was surprised by the amount of presents the others had given him. Coran had given them all a bottled city of Altea which changed colours with the seasons. Keith thought it was really beautiful and he smiled as Coran thanked them all for the eventful time they had together so far.

Allura gave them replicated miniature lions that mimicked their own. They were cute like one of those wind up toy cars that Keith had when he was a kid. He laughed as they tried racing them and Lance made a big deal when his had beat Keith's by only a millisecond.

The others had found small trinkets that they thought that the others would like. Pidge had found an alien device that pulled up holograms of different constellations. Keith stared at swirling stars over his head and smiled. Hunk had given him a plant that vibrated softly with sound. It would shift colours depending on the noises around it. Keith was stunned by the gift and Hunk grinned. 

Keith received a pair of blades with a dull blue glow from Shiro. The edges were lined with black. He tested the weight and they seemed well balanced. The grip felt welcoming in his hands. Lance had given him a black leather sheath for the blades. They were made to look like the blades with blue edging that showed off the black material. Keith swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he gazed at the gifts.

It was Keith's turn to hand out his presents and he was nervous as they unwrapped his gifts. Allura gasped with delight as she handled the gem and Keith smiled softly. Coran laughed as he sprinkled the elixir over his hair and showed off how bright his hair shinned.

Pidge squealed when she saw hers and watched as the robotic critter moved over her hand. Hunk was happy when he saw the herbs and said the bowls were beautiful. Keith let out the tension from his body as he relaxed.

Lance was next and Keith tried to keep his face from warming up as he held his breath. Lance pulled out the silken robe as the silver glittered in the lights. His mouth was opened in shock but his lips pulled into a smile that had Keith melting to the floor with coyness.

“Wow this is so beautiful,” Lance stood up and wrapped the fabric around him. Keith had known it would look nice on him. Stunning really. Lance twirled as the cloth fluttered around his lean body. Keith looked over at Shiro and saw him looking at Lance with deep admiration and love that he had to look away. A dull ache filled his stomach as he looked down at his hands which were tangled together with nervousness.

“Thanks Keith,” Lance's voice was soft and Keith nodded down at his hands.

Lance settled down next to Shiro as he opened his final gift. He pulled out the charms, his face softened as he handled them gently. Keith explained what they represented and Shiro smiled with delight as he thanked him. Keith shared a look with Shiro as he placed the charms around his neck.

 

A while later they finally left the room as fatigue washed over them. The day had been eventful and left a warm feeling inside them. They didn't want the night to end but as Pidge had started dozing off on Hunk's arm the final decision was made to return to their rooms.

Keith walked with them back to the sleep chambers but didn't go to his room. Instead he made his way to the observatory deck. He wanted to be alone but he wouldn't find peace in his room. The day had left him with unfamiliar emotions and his body was too wound up to be trapped in a small space.

He watched the stars for a while. The soft glow relaxed his mind as he looked for familiar shapes. His mind had formed a fox and a bird before he was interrupted by a noise behind him.

Shuffling steps came to a stop when Keith peered over his shoulder. His breath faltered for a moment as he looked at Lance who was wearing the purple robe he had bought him. Lance advanced as he closed the distance between them.

Keith was alone with Lance in the observatory. His heart fluttered in his throat as Lance's robe brushed his arm. He didn't know what to say or do so he stood there frozen.

“Thanks again for this,” Lance leaned on the railing staring up at the stars.

Keith just hummed trying to control his breathing. They stood like that for a while standing side by side staring up at the stars. 

“I actually didn't think you would buy me something,” Lance's lips pulled up in a small smile.

“I was tempted not to,” Keith smiled back.

“Hey! Rude!” Lance nudged him with his shoulder and Keith laughed lightly.

Lance was staring down at him, body turned slightly towards him. Their heights weren't that different but Lance seemed to loom over him with his presence as if he would consume him. Keith stared up, his lips were right there, so close to his and he closed the distance and pressed his lips gently to Lance's. It felt amazing and soft and everything that he ever wanted. The kiss seemed to last forever but it was only moments before Lance pulled away, blue eyes big.

Keith's eyes widened and he pressed his fingers to his lips an apology strangled out but Lance was already bright red and was he angry? Keith couldn't tell. He wished the floor would open and shallow him up like on the training deck but nothing happened.

Instead he pushed away from the railing, racing to the exit or he would have if he hadn't felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back against the railing and now Lance's body trapped his as lips descended on his. The kiss was deeper, more rough and all Keith wanted to do was melt together with Lance. The railing dug into his back but he ignored it as Lance's tongue invaded his mouth swiping across teeth and battling his. Keith moaned as Lance's fingers slid under his shirt, light touches caressing the exposed skin.

He threaded his fingers through Lance's hair. It was as soft as he had imagined and he tugged gently. The kiss broke off as Lance rested his forehead against Keith's. A while passed before his mind came out of a fog and he pulled back from Lance with a start. Lance was with Shiro. Keith was sure they were in love. Why was Lance kissing him?

Lance leaned forward again but Keith pulled back and slipped under the arms that had him trapped between Lance's body and the railing. Coldness swept through his body were Lance's warmth once was.

“Oh damn,” Keith mumbled his hands rubbing his face, “this was a mistake, I'm so sorry.”

“Kei-,” Lance moved for him but Keith had already ran out of the room.

 

How was Keith going to look Shiro in the eyes? How was he ever going to look Lance in the eyes? This was a mess. He had messed things up with his stupid feelings. If only he was back in his cabin in the desert. Alone.

All his life he made a mess of everything. First the foster homes then the garrison and now whatever was going on with Shiro and Lance. 

The rest of the night and the early morning he spent his time in the library that he had found and knew no one would be able to find him. It wasn't how he had pictured the night to end. Instead he spent his time pouring over pictures of long ago days that were forever etched in a book and no longer in living memory.

 

In the morning no one had a chance to talk about what happened. The alarms were going off and somehow the Galra had found them. They had spent weeks covering their trail but in this moment it had meant nothing. Keith was flying to his room for his armour as the others were grabbing what they could. He could hear Allura's frantic voice over the comms telling them to hurry as the castle shook from blasts.

Cursing he prepared faster than he had ever done and before he knew it Red was opening her mouth for him and he was strapping himself in just as the others were ready. They flew out and formed Voltron with ease as their minds focused on nothing but keeping the castle safe.

Keith couldn't count the number of ships before him and his heart thudded in his chest as they took out the first wave. That wave had been easy to take out but the second one had bigger ships with hardened hulls that their weapons were doing nothing to. He could hear the others curse as a blast hit their left side. Hunk groaned but he helped steady Voltron.

Shiro called out to them. “These are war beasts I think,” his voice was clear and steady, something they needed right now. “We have to attack from beneath. I think it'll be easier to separate for now.”

“Got it.” They called out and within seconds they flew apart and Keith had Red take the sword across the ships to the right while Hunk bashed the undersides of the rest.

They were barely done before more ships came. Before they could form Voltron again a ship had cloaked itself behind Keith and suddenly Red was blasted into a damaged war beast. Keith gritted his teeth making sure Red was alright. They were shaken but they pulled themselves together and before the ship hit them again they dived out of the way.

“Drones,” Shiro called out. “We have to take out the console that controls them but we can't do that from out here.”

“Why can't we just destroy the main ship?” Hunk asked.

“Even with it damaged the grid will keep going. I think it has a different power source. It's hard to understand. I've only heard it mentioned once.”

“I'll do it,” Keith said not even thinking about it. “I would be the fastest. I can set up a connection with Pidge so she can do her thing.”

“You should have someone go with you to take out the patrols.”

“I'm just as fast as Keith.” Lance called out. His voice was without his usual mirth and Keith shivered.

“No I don't think you should,” Keith countered.

“You can't decide that,” Lance spat out. “Shiro, let me.”

“Just be quick about it.” Shiro pushed. The castle still had up barriers but who knew how long they would last.

Keith bit his tongue but held back his protest as he guided his lion to the biggest ship, letting Lance and Hunk shoot at the drones that were chasing him. Lance was hot on his tail when he landed on the ship and a second later Lance was beside him. Lance blasted a hole in the ship and they entered. Lance had his bayard ready and shot at the patrols that were in the area.

“Pidge, could you scan to see where the grid is.” Keith said through the comms.  
“Working on it.” Pidge only took seconds to come up with a map and she sent it through to them.

“Go left,” he ordered Lance as he stared at the screen that glowed up at him. They made their way taking out soldiers as they went. It seemed to go on forever before they were at big steel doors. Lance shot through the metal and Keith squeezed through. They took out the soldiers there before they could shoot them.

“Okay do we just destroy the panel?” Lance asked.

“Just hook me through and I'll see what I can do.” Pidge told them.

They had managed to confiscate a computer like device from a small Galra ship that Pidge had modified and with that they hooked it up letting Pidge take over. It didn't take long before the blinking lights on the panel went out and he could hear Hunk cheer. “The drones are down.”

“Get back to the lions and we can destroy the other ships.” Shiro's voice was distant but clear.

They made their way silently from the room. The air buzzed with electricity and Keith was on edge.

“So Keith are we going to talk about last night?” Lance had turned off his comms and Keith stared at him with shock then anger.

He quickly turned off his voice mod and sputtered. “You really want to talk about that now?”

“What better time then when we're knee deep in enemy bodies.” Lance's voice was a little cold but urgent.

“There's nothing to talk about,” Keith looked away.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance grabbed his arm.

Keith pulled away hard and glared. “Seriously this is not a good ti-” A shot rang out and he fell forwards.

“Keith!” Lance pulled his gun up and fired taking out the soldier that had crept up to them. 

Keith stared up at Lance, stared at his horrified expression before looking down and seeing blood drip down Lance's armour. He couldn't feel a thing and thought at first that Lance had been hit.

“Lance you alright?” Was his voice that weak?

“What?” Lance blinked. “Keith!”

Keith fell to his knees as he felt wetness drip down his front and back. He press his fingers to his right shoulder at the curve of his neck and his gloves came back red. He laughed. No matter what happened he knew paladins were expendable. Even if he didn't make it Red would find someone else. Shiro and Lance would be happy together. All that he ever had was here in space so if he died now he would have no regrets.

“Keith hang in there!” Lance's voice was frantic and sounded distant. At some point he must have turned on his comms because he could hear the others shouting or were they whispering. He couldn't tell anymore.

“Keith fuck.” Lance's voice was sobbing.

Keith raised his hand to the blue helmet and smiled softly. He whispered that Lance would be okay. He saw streaks of red where his hand slid across Lance's visor as it fell back down. Lance shuddered as he grabbed Keith in his arms and grunted as he lifted him.

Keith was startled. “No.” There was no strength in his voice or his hands as he tried to push out of Lance's arms. Lance looked scared and a little angry. Didn't he know that it would be best to leave him behind? What if the Galra caught up and Lance was handicapped with him in his arms. He wouldn't let himself be the death of the blue paladin. So he struggled weakly and kept repeating no. Lance told him to shut up as the muscle in his jaw twitched.

Keith must of blacked out for a few seconds before he found himself inside the blue lion cradled in Lance's lap. Lance was on autopilot as he flew back to the castle. He could see blue, green and yellow explosions outside. The lights flashed across his eyes as white surrounded the edges. The edges grew thicker as it engulfed the colours. A few moments later he could feel his last breath pass through his lips as white stole all colour from him.

 

 

Outside was snowing and all he could see was the whiteness blanketing the land. A familiar woman's voice filled his ears and he turned around excitedly. He raced into her arms and she pulled him up into a hug. His short legs barely wrapped around her waist as she kissed his cheeks.

He heard a deep chuckle behind him as warm hard arms pulled him away from the woman and he giggled as he wrapped his arms around that familiar strong neck. They had woken up an hour after him and he couldn't wait anymore as he pointed to the presents sitting by the tree. The two adults laughed as they indulged him and he had spent that morning in piles of torn gift wrap and toys.

A week later they were gone. Their warm embracing arms would never move to wrap themselves around him. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't move as the coffin lids were closed and later disappeared under piles of dirt. His mind was too young to understand what was going on as strangers took him to a place with other children. He couldn't understand why he was just left behind without any thought as the two people in his life never came back for him.

Keith opened his eyes and stared at two figures from long ago. Tears were spilling down his face as they smiled at him like he remembered. He could feel pain slice through his right shoulder and he gasped as he tried to move to them. Bright lights filtered through his vision. His parents disappeared and he was that little boy again confused and lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

All he could remember was white lights and pain. His mind was unfocused as he tried to wrench his eyes open. They seemed to be sealed shut with paste. His head ached and his body felt stiff. Dull noises drifted over his ears, echoing distorted sounds.

Electricity hummed around him and warmth pressed against him like an invisible blanket. Unused muscles ached as he shifted his body and the sound of a mechanical door sliding open caused him to come back to his senses.

His eyes opened with difficulty as the bright light of the medical room washed over him. His vision strained to focus as objects became blurry at first. A dull throb of pain ran over his shoulder and neck as he moved his head to sweep the room.

Bright light stabbed at his eyes. The fresh air washed over him and he breathed in and exhaled the stale oxygen in his lungs. Something shifted to the right side of him just outside his peripheral vision. Someone was sleeping in a makeshift bed a few feet from him. The rumbled blankets that was pressed up against the wall seemed halfheartedly put together.

Keith stepped out of the pod with unsteady legs. The opening of the door had not alerted the slumbering figure in the bed. There was no one else around as he surveyed the room. The silence in the room was eerie as if they were dead in space which was were they were but there was usually some sort of noise vibrating through the air.

The memory of the battle returned to him like a kick to the stomach. He remembered the pain and Lance's panicked face. Dread filled him as he wondered if Lance had been hurt at all. He couldn't remember anything besides Lance trying to carry him and him struggling to escape his arms.

His feet carried him as he closed the distance to the prone form. Fabric shifted as soft breathing pressed against the material. Keith sat down next to the bed curling his legs under him. He saw the tuft of hair sticking out of the blanket and ran his fingers through the black and white strands.

Keith's heart calmed as deep inside he knew that Shiro would always be there by his side. A hollow ache grew inside him and he wished he could burrow in his arms. He wanted to feel safe and loved in his embrace.

Another thought passed through his mind, one of blue eyes and warm smiles. If only he could be loved by the two people who made him feel alive. All his life he had felt alone and unwanted until he had met Shiro and the rest, brought together by fate. Finally he felt like he could have a home here with everyone. He didn't want to lose this.

Shiro stirred in his sleep as Keith's fingertips brushed through the short hair around his ear. He turned his head towards him and slowly opened his eyes. Keith stared deep into dark charcoal eyes wanting nothing more than to find himself there.

“Keith, you're awake.” Shiro's voice was ruff from sleepiness but his lips curved into a soft smile. Shiro rolled over so his body faced him. Keith pulled his hand away but Shiro caught his hand and gently caressed his flesh. Shiro's warm skin sent shivers down his spine as calloused fingers rubbed his palm with tenderness.

Keith closed his eyes wishing he could pull his hand away but his desire to stay like that was too strong. He felt his eyes prickle as they watered with unshed tears. He heard Shiro shift and felt artificial fingers brush over his left cheek.

“Keith,” Shiro's voice was husky as Keith leaned into the touch. “we thought we lost you.” Shiro pulled him into a rough hug as Keith hiccuped against him, tears finally spilling from his eyes. Strong arms pressed him tight as Keith buried his face in the older man's neck. He breathed in Shiro's musk as the scent lulled him in a sense of safety. Keith clutched roughly onto Shiro's shirt wanting more of his warmth.

They stayed like that for long time as the stars spun around them. The darkness of space could not penetrate the feeling of refuge that Keith had never felt before. The pain was forgotten in his heart and even if he couldn't have everything he desired he knew that he would always have a place to belong now in this far off wilderness of space.

 

That's how Lance had found them some undetermined time later. He didn't raise his voice in jealousy or anger. Instead Keith felt his presence behind him as he joined them. Arms that betrayed how strong Lance really was wrapped around him as his face pressed against his neck mindful of the healing wound there.

Keith could feel his breath against his tender skin and let his body melt against the two. Lance had nothing to say as the three healed from the fear that had them trapped during the past few days. Keith wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious as he recuperated in the healing pod. He could only imagine the fear and stress his team had been under during that time.

Keith felt exhaustion wash over him as though the time spent in the pod never happened. He felt like he could sleep for days and the warm protection he felt around him helped him relax. A few seconds slipped by as he closed his eyes and let himself fall into a dreamless sleep that left all the fear and pain behind.

 

 

Keith woke to familiar voices around him. The comforting noises eased him from the heavy sleep that he rarely experienced. Keith noticed he was in the bed that Shiro had occupied. The blankets cocooned his body in warmth and he struggled not to fall back asleep.

Keith couldn't help but smile when he heard Hunk and Pidge banter together. His senses were still numb from sleep so he couldn't make out what anyone was saying. His heart warmed at the thought that they were waiting for him.

Allura's laugh rang through and he clearly heard Lance's name as Hunk's deep baritone shifted over him. Keith shifted in the bed and was startled when he felt little bodies scramble off him as the movement disturbed the space mice. They squeaked at him as the bigger one's fur ruffled.

The movement gained Allura's attention and she stood up from her seat. The others all turned towards him and he grinned.

“Hey,” Keith said. His voice was a little scratchy from lack of use.

Hunk brightened, his body almost pulsing with joy. “Welcome back buddy. How are you feeling?”

Keith sat up slowly. He stretched out his body letting the last effects of sleep drain from his body.

“I feel better,” Keith assured them. He looked over at Shiro and Lance. They were standing together with twin expressions of relief. 

Everyone seemed relieved by the news. They all looked exhausted and Keith felt guilty that he had put them in that state. He was glad that everyone was safe though.

“Lance told us how you demanded he leave you behind.” Allura frowned after everyone settled down in the common room, leaving the medical room behind them.

“That is never an option.” Shiro stated, his eyes burning. “Remember our training to protect your fellow teammates, it works both ways.”

As he looked around at the people surrounding him he knew there were all irreplaceable. Even him. How could he tell them that he had been so ready for death while everyone would willingly risk their lives for him.

He looked away from them as shame washed over him. In his mind he would have risked it all so they were all happy but he never thought they would think the same for him. He had been selfish not wanting to care enough to know how they felt about him. This feeling was still new, so raw, to him that he had easily ignored it.

He looked back at them as he swallowed around a lump in his throat. “I'm sorry. My mind was just focused on keeping Lance and everyone else alive. I can be replaced as the red paladin but-”

“Bullshit.” Lance spat and Keith flinched. Lance's face softened. “I'm sorry but that-that's just stupid.”

The others nodded as the space mice nudged his hand. Keith soothed their fur as the weight of loneliness and strain lifted from his shoulders.

“I know.” Keith said softly. “I'm sorry.”

Pidge sighed with relief before smiling brightly. “You owe us big time. I'm going to make you do all my chores.”

Keith laughed as he nodded. The thought that Pidge had been worried for him made his stomach feel like a hot stake had been stabbed through him. He would fight harder in the future not just for them but for himself as well.

 

 

“So we should talk,” Lance stated a few days later. 

Keith wondered if Lance had been taking his time to say that while everything settled down around the castle. He looked between Lance and Shiro who both stood their ground before him. He knew there was no way of escaping.

“We should talk,” Keith repeated. He couldn't play dumb as the look Lance gave him plainly implied that they were going to discuss whatever was going on between them. He could close his eyes and pretend that nothing was wrong. But he no longer wanted to.

Keith followed them as he was led to Shiro's room. This room was slightly larger than the other sleep chambers but it still felt claustrophobic as he felt the weight of eyes on him. He was maneuvered so that he was sitting in between Shiro and Lance. Their warmth calmed him slightly.

“So we kissed,” Keith eyes widened at Lance's statement, his mouth opened in protest as he looked over to Shiro. “Shiro knows.”

A long pause, “Then the next day you were dying, trying to stop me from saving your ass.”

Keith clenched his hands into fists as he looked down at his lap as if that had all the answers.

“Was the kiss that horrible?” Lance asked. Keith eyes flew to him and saw blue eyes swim with a little playfulness but there was a subtle look of uncertainly that masked his face. Keith choked.

“O-of course not,” Keith wanted to repeat the experience, it was so far from horrible. “I didn't want you to be burdened with me if something worse happened. I-if I hadn't made it in time and you were trapped...” his voice wavered.

Lance made a muffled pained noise in the back of his throat. “Idiot. I'm too awesome to be taken out so easily.” Even if the words were lighthearted the pain underlain the statement and Keith felt his eyes dry up as he tried not to break down in front of them.

Lance brushed his nose against his, the touch kept him grounded as fingers tangled with his. “There is nothing you could do to stop me from saving you no matter how many times I need to.”

Soft lips brushed against his briefly before pulling away. Hands were on his back as he felt Shiro's strong frame behind him. “Same for me.” Shiro said gruffly as his hands skimmed over his back to settle around his sides. “You're too important to us... to me.”

Keith knew the words to this feeling washing over him. All his life he had only remembered it for a brief second before it was torn from his small hands. They were so simple but beyond difficult to express, so unfamiliar to him that it was impossible to say.

“There is no way we would ever let you go, no matter how much you think you needed to,” Lance slid his fingers over the scar that adjoined his neck and shoulder.

“I don't want to leave, ever.” Keith looked at each of them. “I don't want to feel lost again.”

He wanted this so bad it hurt. The feeling made his heart thud against his chest.

“We won't let you feel that even if we have rough patches, there will always be a place for you.” Shiro's thumbs caressed his sides. “Lance and I want you to be with us.”

Keith's eyelids fluttered. “As in-” Words were too difficult to pull out as his brain blanked.

Lance muttered under his breath then stated, “We want you to be our boyfriend, if that's what you desire, cause that's what we desire.”

Keith's brain restarted as he drew in a deep breath. He nodded softly not giving too much thought to it. Keith always had a hard time expressing his feelings but this time he wanted them to know clearly. “Yes.” The word was simple and to the point.

Lance purred happily as he kissed his cheek. “You couldn't believe how long Shiro and I wanted to express how we felt but you are a difficult person.”

They sat together for a while before Lance stated that they should shower. It had been a long day, especially for Keith as he had been slowly training again so he wouldn't push his body too much. They showered separately which Shiro suggested to Lance's dismay but this was too new to them that Keith would have felt a little discomfort at the sudden intimacy.

Lance showered last as Shiro sat by Keith. Shiro toweled the last of the water from Keith's hair before pulling him into his arms.

“Keith,” Shiro breathed as he nuzzled his hair, his breath soft against his neck. The skin there was still tender and Keith let out a soft moan. “You have no idea how afraid I was.”

Keith could feel the large body shudder against him and he tightened his hold on him.

“Lance is so angry with you,” Shiro kissed his neck softly, “I'm angry too.”

“Shiro,” his voice was shaky and soft.

“How could you believe that you were replaceable.” Shiro ground out, his grip tightening on him.

“All I could think about was if I couldn't be saved I didn't want Voltron or you to lose Lance either. You've already been through so much...”

“Dammit Keith.” Lance's voice broke.

Keith looked up as Lance entered. His face was twisted with pain and Keith felt a pang of sorrow.

“I'm sorry,” Keith couldn't hold his gaze but Shiro's hand on his chin lifted his face so he couldn't avoid them.

“You're strong and resilient,” Shiro made sure their eyes were locked.

“Also beautiful and proud and so so stupid.” Lance cut in as he took Keith's face in his hands and pulled him so their lips met softly. Keith choked back a sob before he pulled away.

“But I thought you two were in a relationship,” Keith's eyes were watery, “I saw you kissing and holding hands. I really didn't want you to lose him.”

“I didn't want to lose you either.” Shiro stated after looking at Lance who smiled softly at him.

“I couldn't understand why Lance kissed me that night.” Keith felt stupid for saying that but he had needed to know.

“Because I'm really attracted to you,” Lance cut in his face a little red. “I told Shiro because it wasn't fair to him even though I love him. I don't ever want to lose him.” He stared deeply into Keith's eyes. “I really don't ever want to lose you.”

Shiro watched as Lance pulled Keith into another kiss this one a little deeper. Keith let out a broken moan as the kiss ended.

“I really like you too, I don't know why but seeing you with Shiro made me realize how lonely I was. I've been in love with Shiro since I first met him but I never believed I had a chance.”

Shiro let out a noise and he pulled Keith to him again and kissed the skin above his right eyebrow. His fingers drifted through his hair. “I was afraid to leave you when I left for Kerberos, I wanted to tell you how much you meant to me.” Shiro held his eyes and Keith smiled pathetically.

“We're all idiots.” Keith stated.

“No just you two,” Lance huffed as he slid into Shiro's embrace. “I never hide anything.”

“That's what we love and hate about you.” Shiro said fondly.

“Really, hate?” Lance frowned. “At least I don't need a near death experience to figure out my feelings.” He pulled Keith to him and griped him tightly. “Seriously dude, don't ever do that again.”

“I won't,” Keith smiled into Lance's shoulder loving how warm and solid he was.

 

Their relationship became common knowledge with a little help from Lance. Lance couldn't keep his hands off the other two even during training and it became painfully obvious. Hunk and Pidge started joking about how lame they were but they seemed to not care.

Allura and Coran were a little puzzled but they took it in stride somehow knowing that Shiro and Lance had been together in the first place. Keith was just an added factor now. Life continued without anything changing much to Keith's relief.

They helped more planets and defeated more of the Galra Empire. Keith was less reckless as he fought. He was still ready to protect the others even dodging in front of blasts meant for Pidge. Every minor scrapes and bruises were kissed away after every tough battle.

 

 

Keith was straddling Shiro's lap. They were kissing gently as if they had all the time in the world; which at that moment they did. Lance was placing soft kisses on his neck, the warmth of his chest pressing against him. Keith felt so safe in their arms and it was the first time he felt like he had a home since he had lost his parents.

Lance's hands were inside his shirt, running over the smooth skin, his fingers rolled over his nipples and he gasped softly against Shiro's mouth. He could feel Shiro's lips curve gently and Keith licked at Shiro's lips before Shiro pulled Keith's tongue inside with a groan and they were kissing deeper than before. 

Lance undid Keith's pants and released his erection, Keith responded with a mewl against Shiro's lips as fingertips gazed his sensitive flesh. Lance did the same with Shiro's and Shiro bucked against Lance's hand. He took them both in his hand and slowly dragged his hand up and down their lengths. Shiro felt so good and hot against his and Keith was moaning into Shiro's mouth as Lance continued to play with them. Shiro growled as Lance thumbed over their tips smearing wetness over their skin.  
Lance was sucking bruises into the back of his neck as his fingers continued to skim over them.

Keith pressed back against Lance hating that they still had their shirts on. He laid his hands on each of Lance's thighs as pressure built in him. He was close as Lance slid his thumb along the vein on his cock. He leaned the back of his head on Lance's shoulder and he kissed the tip of his ear.

“Let go for me baby,” he whispered in his ear and Keith shuddered as white hot spots passed over his vision. Lance soothed him through it as Keith laboured for breath. Hands ran over his stomach and legs. Shiro was bending over them now as he kissed Lance. The noises they made were loud in his ear and he hummed as he nuzzled Lance's neck.

Shiro pulled back and turned to Keith. “Can I fuck you?” His whisper sent shivers down his spine.

Keith licked his lips and nodded. Shiro smiled but looked a little nervous as he shifted around. Lance pulled Keith with him so that he was leaning against his firm chest as Lance braced against the headboard. Shiro was between his legs which were resting over Lance's. The heat against him was a comfort as Shiro covered his fingers with a liquid type substance that he figured they used for lube.

Shiro circled his hole with one finger as he stared into Keith's eyes watching for any sign of discomfort. Keith begged with his eyes for Shiro to continue and he was not disappointed as Shiro slid one finger inside him. There was a tight pressure at first but Keith willed himself to relax and let Shiro in.

Shiro took his time working his finger in him before he added another one. Keith moaned as the tips pressed against the spot inside of him that made stars shine in his eyes. Shiro lowered himself and pulled his legs over his shoulder as he pressed his face against him.

“Shiro likes doing this,” Lance breathed into his ear then licked against the folds. Keith's mouth was open in a breathless moan as he felt Shiro's tongue join his fingers. Shiro played with him for several minutes before he was pulling at the hair on top his head trying to tell him that it was too much.

Shiro licked his lips as he pulled away a grin pressed on that perfect face. He settled Keith's legs back down over Lance's again as he rubbed one last time inside him with his fingers before pulling out with hooked fingers skimming over his prostate. Keith was quivering as Lance spread out his legs causing his to widen more.

Somehow the two had found some place where they could obtain protection or had found a way to make the condom like material that they used because Shiro was pulling one on before he settled in between him again, a hand smoothing liquid over his erection. Keith's breath hitched as he pressed in gently letting the tip slid in slowly, waiting as Keith adjusted against him. When he was fully sheathed in him Keith was trembling so bad as he felt Shiro pulse inside him.

Shiro pace was slow as he let Keith relax around him. His thrusts were long and tormenting. Keith pressed back against Lance in frustration and he heard Lance chuckle as he ran hands over his chest. He played with his nipples making Keith cry out. 

Shiro pushed against him harder. Keith took him in without resistance as he stared at Shiro's face in wonder as his facial muscles twisted with pleasure. Keith pushed against Shiro in time to his movements. He could feel him lengthen inside him and knew he wouldn't last long as his large frame shuddered. Keith caressed Shiro's chest, running fingers over old scars and new ones. Shiro squeezed his eyes shut as his mouth opened in a deep moan. He was continuously ramming into his prostate ripping out breathless moans from him. Shiro lost control as he flooded him with hot fluid while Keith raised his hips one last time to take all of him. 

They were holding each other as they let their breathing slow. Keith was hard still and moaned as Shiro pulled out of him. Moments later he was being cleaned as Lance rained kisses down his cheek and neck. Keith was being pampered and he couldn't have been more content. 

Lance pulled away from him. “Ready for one more round.” It was a rhetorical question as Lance stared down at his lap with a raised eyebrow.

“You want to...” Keith blushed a little still unsure, “too?”

Lance hummed against his neck. “I want you to fuck me this time.”

Keith shuddered at the thought. The thought of being inside Lance had never occurred to him but he wanted to, to see Lance's face as he brought him to climax. Keith sat up and turned to face Lance.

“I'm fine with that if you are.” Keith looked down at Lance's cocky grin. By his look he was definitely fine with it.

Shiro helped prepare Lance knowing where to press to make Lance a quivering mess. Keith paid attention as he watched Lance bite his bottom lip. Shiro pulled away and he ran his hand over Keith's cock to prepare him and lube him up.

Keith took his time entering Lance but it was impossible when Lance's legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him fully in. Keith felt the delicious pressure of Lance's heat around him. It was more than he had dreamed about. Keith leaned forward and sucked the bitten lip inside his mouth and Lance bucked up against him.

Keith fucked gently into him as Lance squirmed against him searching for more contact. Lance's arms wrapped around his shoulders and ground his fingers against his back muscles as he whimpered against Keith's mouth. Lance pulled at his hair as he pivoted his hips against his.

“Wait...” Lance panted and Keith stilled.

“Something wrong?” Keith felt uncertain if he had brought pain to him.

“No, no,” Lance bit his lip again. “Just lie on your back.”

Keith's eyebrows furrowed but did as he was told and before he knew it Lance was on top of him again as he took Keith's shaft to guide it back inside him. This time Keith was biting his lip as Lance sunk down on him. Then he was moving his hips in circles making Keith groan into the pillow.

Lance was pushing up and slamming back down maneuvering himself to find the best angle until his face tightened in bliss as Keith hit that spot inside him. Keith raised his hips to hit against it again and Lance was gasping, his body going rigid.

Shiro was beside him whispering how good he looked which made him shake more. He pulled Lance into a deep kiss as Keith continued to drive upward. Lance dug his fingers into Shiro's arm that was supporting him, leaving behind white marks. Lance rolled his hips and his actions were driving Keith crazy. He wouldn't last much longer at this rate. 

His hands reached for Lance's cock as it leaked over his stomach. He brushed his fingers over the silken skin. Lance preened above him as he pushed his body against his. Lance's movements became sloppy and Keith smirked as his hand squeezed gently around Lance. 

“Come for Keith, baby.” Shiro's deep voice pressed against his lips and Lance was gone. Seconds later Lance was coming onto Keith's belly, broken moans escaping into Shiro's mouth as they kissed.

Lance squeezed down on Keith as his climax rushed through him. Keith gave one last broken thrust into him as he spilled inside him. Lance collapsed on him breathing hard as Shiro rubbed his back. Sweat covered them but at that moment they didn't care as they stayed like that for some time. 

Keith felt sleepy and wished he could just fall asleep just like that but they needed to clean themselves.

“We should take a shower.” He winced as he felt soreness as he shifted under Lance.

Lance groaned. “You had to ruin the moment.”

Keith smiled as he pressed a kiss against Lance's temple. “You stink.”

Lance pouted. “I don't smell, like ever.”

Keith smirked. “Right. I remember that first time we were in Blue.”

Shiro and Lance both groaned at the memory. “Never happened.”

“Right.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Still I want to shower.”

“Fiiiine.” Lance rolled off him. “But you're washing me.”

Keith grinned as he and Shiro followed him into the shower.

 

 

The following years were filled with smiles, breathless kisses, and fond looks as their relationship grew. Keith had never felt more wanted then when he was with Shiro and Lance. He gave them as much attention as they gave him. His heart was full of love. Nothing could hold him back.

Defeating more Galra ships and stations became easier as they paved a path through the universe freeing civilizations from Zarkon's rule. A few years later victory was in their hands as they finally fell the rest of the hold Zarkon had. The war was finally over. Their lives were no longer in peril as the last resistance crumbled.

After Zarkon's fall they stayed in space as Allura brought order to the now freed planets. During one of the last raids they came upon Matt and Sam. Pidge had nearly fainted in relief as the family found each other once again. It took some time for them to heal from being captives for so long. Once they were as healed as they could be with only a few scars, both physical and mental, Sam returned to earth while Matt decided to stay with them. Matt wanted to explore and learn more about the universe not from what he had gathered from the prisoner camps.

Pidge wanted to go with her father but held back, wanting to continue bringing peace to the planets. Allura assured her that it would be fine for her to go but she shook her head stating that they were also her family and she wanted to be with them every step of the way. 

Earth was only a wormhole away now that it was safe to go back. Lance had been able to see his family again. The reunion had been a tearful one as worry and fear washed away, replaced with joy of seeing everyone healthy and safe.

Keith hadn't wanted Lance to tell his family about them afraid they wouldn't understand. But being Lance he let everyone know. His mother was the first to accept the relationship, so glad to have her son back happy and healthy that nothing could upset her.

 

They met Hunk's family and Keith understood where Hunk gained his gentle nature from. His mother made sure everyone was looked after as the rest of the family welcomed them like their own. His younger brother and two sisters guided them around the area, showing them places that would have been in top ten best scenic magazines.

It was there when Hunk and Pidge started dating. Hunk had confessed his feelings as he had walked with Pidge by the ocean. It seemed they had been pining after one another and now that the war was over they didn't have anymore obstacles in the way. Lance was already planing the wedding and Pidge rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

 

One night Lance brought his boyfriends to a cove he found. They sat together staring up at the stars. Keith found it hard to believe that they had been out there for years. He held their hands as the calm of the night brought a feeling of peace that settled through his heart. There was no way he was giving this up. He would fight til his last breath to keep the people he had grown to call his family safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Keith so much!! ♡♡
> 
> The end is sappy. u_u


End file.
